invisible monsters
by acronymed
Summary: It takes them eight years, but they finally get it right. He always knew they were a long time coming. — Naruto/Sasuke/Sakura.


**Author's Notes:** TEAM SEVEN LOVE/PORN. I hate writing Sasuke with a passion, but I love these three together. LIMEY-NESS AHEAD, I GUESS. Even though I fail at sexy times entirely. But, uh, yeah. EIGHT YEARS OF REPRESSED SEXUAL TENSION for the win.

**Summary:** It takes them eight years, but they finally get it right. He always knew they were a long time coming.  
**  
Disclaimer: **Standard disclaimer applies.

**Invisible Monsters;  
**(_"You two are going to be the death of me.")_

-- -- --

There is a long way between fifteen and twenty. Sasuke knows this better than anyone.

At fifteen, there is a reunion with the two idiots and his _replacement. _He kills his teacher. He kills his brother. He finds a new team somewhere in between, and then he helps invade Konoha because his revenge is never quite over.

(He can still hear Naruto screaming at him, "What, do you have a fucking hit list now, bastard!?" and Sakura glaring in that little-girl-jaded way of hers, "You're such an idiot. Get a clue: don't you think it's a little convenient that your supposed targets coincide within the village the Akatsuki aim to take over?" and why did they always have to be so right?)

There are several years of nothing after that. He invades, he leaves, and somewhere along the way he grows up just enough to realize what it is he's let go of. So he goes back, but not quite. He lives in a village far enough away from Konoha to not be seen, but close enough that should anyone have a mission in Wave Country, they will more than likely pass through. And by anyone, he really only means two people. It takes him six years to admit that much. It takes him another two years to realize replacements will never cut it.

Sasuke is nineteen when he encounters a girl with startlingly clear green eyes. Maybe not as clear as Sa – _that girl's, _but close enough. He's been propositioned before in the past countless times, but this girl and her eyes and the fact that he swears he saw _that girl _roaming the market the day before makes him think twice.

She isn't adverse to letting him use a genjutsu on her, but when he presses his palm against her through her skirt, she really doesn't have much to complain about, and in under three seconds, he has a pink-haired-green-eyed-nearly-enough-but-not-girl pinned to the wall of a motel hallway.

When she comes she calls him Sasuke-kun. He very nearly kills her for it.

He is still nineteen when he meets a boy with sunshine blond hair and blue eyes. They aren't quite blue enough, and his voice isn't quite as high-pitched as it should be. The whiskers aren't easy to imagine, but he swears he won't use genjutsu this time. The idiot wouldn't have let him anyway.

The scratches aren't deep enough and the boy gasps more than argues, and it's '_oh god oh god oh god'_ not _'teme you asshole I'll kill you!'_ like it should be.

Sasuke leaves the village the next morning.

A year later, he's right back where he started. Alone and waiting for that flash of pink-green-blond-blue just like he used to when he was twelve and made it to the bridge first. Only he always knew they'd come, then. Now, he doesn't know what they'll do.

(Part of him thinks_ she'll_ cry and yell his name plus that annoying suffix and then hug him. Another part of him thinks _he'll _beat the crap out of him and maybe break a rib or two. And another part of him thinks he is horribly, terribly moronic for assuming that is ever going to happen and _doesn't he know that people change?)_

He refuses to linger in one place for long, now. The backlit streets of this new village are dirty and the group of giggling, barely-dressed girls standing on the corner who keep shooting him glances are starting to get on his nerves. He turns left and ends up in a more active district, the neon signs almost enough of a put-off to make him turn around and leave. He stays anyway.

It's when he's passing a gaudy looking bar that he sees that flash of pink-green-blond-blue in his peripheral vision, and he just _knows._ They are a long time coming. Maybe he should've gone back. Maybe they should've come sooner.

Sakura's face doesn't light up quite like he'd expected it would, and Naruto's glare isn't half as fierce as it should be, but it is something. _They _are something. Sakura's hair is a little longer. Naruto's a little taller. They are both so ridiculously tangible and heart-stopping and _them _that if he were any other person, he thinks he might've forgotten to breathe.

Their steps are slow, measured, as they approach. Sakura looks hesitant. Naruto punches him in the shoulder the second they're within range. "Hey, teme," he growls, and Sasuke will never admit out loud how absolutely amazing it is to hear that stupid word, and Naruto's stupid no-longer-squeaking voice saying it. "Do you know how fucking long we've been looking for you?" The next punch hits him in the chest.

Sasuke says nothing.

"Six years," Sakura supplies tonelessly, the hesitance replaced with something cooler. Sasuke looks at her and hopes beyond hope that she is still the annoying little girl he left behind, because he _really _couldn't handle it if she went and grew a backbone while he was gone. He says nothing.

Her eyebrow twitches and it's the only indication that she's annoyed for several minutes. Then, she explodes. "You douchebag!" she screams, and when her fist connects with his jaw, he hits the ground several feet away. "Do you have any idea how worried about you we were!? First you run off and kill your brother – just like you originally planned so that's not all that surprising – but then you try to invade Konoha, fail, then proceed to _drop off the face of the fucking earth, _and you can't even say something!?"

He didn't think he could handle this. But she is furious and panting and borderline crying and Sasuke thinks he finally understands what Naruto has known all along – that she is the single most fucking gorgeous thing he ever has and ever will see.

He still doesn't say anything.

Naruto laughs, loud and annoying and _stupid_ with his dumbass shit-eating grin, as he goes, "Oh, man, your face!" and he – blindly bright: like the sun, only better – is most definitely a close second.

Finally, Sasuke picks himself off the ground, muttering, "Hn."

And just like that, Naruto shuts up. Sakura stares. Then both of them slump with something like relief. Sakura starts laughing through her tears. "O – oh God," she mumbles, wiping her eyes. "You haven't changed."

He tilts his head and thinks of the genjutsu girl and the never-quite-vicious-enough boy and wants to tell her she is so very wrong, but instead says, "You have."

She smirks at him, and even with watery eyes she still manages to look confident. "Damn straight." Her arms cross as she throws back her hair. "So don't think I'll be letting you get away so easily this time, _Sasuke-kun."_

Naruto swings an arm around her shoulders and looks at her like she's something to be worshipped. Sasuke wants to press her into his mattress, push between her thighs and make her beg and gasp and say his name like she used to, with that blatant reverence and not this mocking drawl.

"So, asshat," Naruto beams, "do we have to break your arms and legs, or are you going to come home with us willingly?"

Sasuke stares at them both as if they've lost their minds. Which, if he thinks about it, they probably already have, considering they've been chasing after him for a grand total of _eight fucking years_ and they haven't given up yet. His expression is flat. "I can't go back to Konoha." It's the truth, and he waits for the hurt.

It never comes. Sakura rolls her eyes, leans onto Naruto's shoulder. Pink-green-blond-blue. "Of course not, stupid," he thinks she'd probably flick him in the nose or something if she were closer. He wants to ask her what happened to clinging to his every word. "We don't mean Konoha."

"We mean our apartment," Naruto finishes. Sasuke's eyebrows rise just barely in silent question.

"Dumbass," Naruto can't help but quip, and the irony isn't lost on any of them. "Did you really think we believed that they'd let you back into the village after all the shit you pulled? Granny would have a field day if we even _tried _to drag you through the gates." A snort. "Me and Sakura-chan have a place out here."

"It can be yours, too," Sakura offers, voicing what Naruto can't. "If you'll have it, I mean."

Sasuke looks at them blankly, then glances at the hand Naruto is sliding down Sakura's bare arm. The blond (blue-blond-whiskers-fangs-_this is real)_ drops his arm and steps away. It's an invitation, and the look they exchange doesn't escape Sakura's notice.

"Sasuke, I know you tend to assume people can understand your silences, but most of us don't actually speak mute, so an answer would be nice." Her lips quirk when he steps towards her. One, two, three. Their chests are touching. Her eyes are lit up with something he never thought he'd see again.

"… There's an alley over there," Naruto throws in helpfully, leering and pointing to their right. Sasuke pushes cotton candy coloured hair behind Sakura's ear and snorts.

"Don't need an alley," she mumbles, biting her lip. Sasuke's smirk is impossibly smug. She scowls and hits his shoulder. "Oh, shut up and kiss me already."

He does, one hand cupping the back of her head as he slants his lips over hers. She's warm and soft and feels like satin and she really hasn't changed at all, he thinks. For all her strength, she's still twelve and wearing her heart on her sleeve and waiting for him.

He's done making her wait.

Somehow, they _do _end up in the alley, which is probably a good thing because Naruto is curved against his spine now. One hand is pushing between them to flick a thumb over Sakura's cloth covered nipple – she shudders, arches into his chest even more – and the other is gripping the hair at the base of his neck while teeth attack pale skin.

Sakura whines when he stops kissing her, but barely has time to breathe before Naruto leans over his shoulder and smashes their lips together. Sasuke's mouth opens against the column of her throat. Her fingers cover Naruto's on his neck. He feels her hand press against him through the fabric of his pants.

"We can't do this here," he forces out, lips moving against her skin. Naruto grunts and it sounds like it _might _be in agreement, except Sakura's moved her hand from his pants to slide under Naruto's shirt, so he can't be sure. Teeth sink into his shoulder. "Dobe!"

"Oh, c'mon," Naruto sneers, eyes swirling red, canines a little longer. "As if you aren't secretly a fucking exhibitionist at heart, Ice Bitch."

Sasuke elbows him in the side and gets another bite in response. Fucking idiot. Sakura's leg slips between his and grinds against him agonizingly slow. Annoying tease. The small hand with the deft fingers at his neck moves down his chest and undoes his pants. Then she's gripping him with her sweat slicked palm and he could very damn well come apart right here between them. He grits his teeth and leans down enough to press his tongue against her breast in retaliation as his fingers dance up the inside of her thigh.

"You two are going to be the death of me," Sakura whimpers, as he pushes two fingers into her and Naruto tweaks her nipple again. Sasuke looks up at her, eyes narrowed, and Naruto's mouth twists into snarl that is not entirely unpleasant.

The alley is quiet as two voices with one thought in mind say, "Good."


End file.
